A Terrible Fate
by Trom Kehra
Summary: On their usual trials Ed and Al go to a town of Thieves and murderers. Though there's a deep dark secret about the land lord. R for graphic violence, attempt of rape, language. Flame me all you like I deserve it :(.


Edward and Al take the train to the next town. Said to be a town of thieves and murderers. Though it seemed odd for such a town considering the location. "Green grass, great land, how odd!" Al points out.

"Yea, this lands supposed to be good for farming, but no one's doin' that." Ed points out.

The two get off the train and walk along looking around seeing bars and stores, one that must have been broken into the night before. "Hey brother! Look!" Al points out the mechanical shop and repair. "We can get our bodies looked at. With all that sand and dirt in my joints it's harder to move around."

Edward smiles and nods, "Yea lets go!"

The two walk into the store, a little bell rings as they open the door. "I'll be with you in a minute!" Comes a female voice. She walks out of the back room and walks up to the back of the counter, cleaning a metallic arm piece for an animal. "How can I help yea?" She smiles. Having a red and white bandanna on her head, her hair tied in back. Her shirt white with oil stains all over it, and dirty blue grease monkey suit the top rolled up.

Ed smiles, "Hey! We'd like some maintenance done on our arms and legs!" Ed shows his prosthetic arm.

"Sure, Come on back, Just a cleaning job right or do you need some rewiring?" She looks back real fast.

"No, no rewiring thanks! Just cleaning job!" Al points out.

"Okie dokie! Come on back." She moves to the back room getting her cleaning equipment ready. "So what brings you boys here?"

"Busyness…" Ed speaks up.

She walks back up to them, "Really? What kind of business?" She starts working on Al seeing that he's the bigger job.

The boys look at one another not really sure what to really say, not sure if they like the state alchemists. "Well you don't have to tell me, that pocket watch of yours tells me enough. You're a state alchemist correct?"

"Yea… You… how did you know that." Al looks curiously.

"I guessed." She smiles at them watching them nod slightly in understanding. "I heard that Full Metal is coming our way a couple weeks ago. I was so happy I could hardly wait. Not only were they sending the state in to help us, but someone who REALLY cares! I think I wanted to celebrate till the day he came." She looks up at the two boys, "You wouldn't be him… would you?"

Ed smiles scratching the back of his head all honored, "Yup that's me! The Full Metal Alchemist! Glad I can help out. What happened to the town anyway?"

"Yes why aren't they farming this land?"

The girl sighs, "Because before this town was built it was a battle field, so the land is soiled in blood and poison and such. When the town was built the state told us not to crop anything for the next ten years, only because of the poison, the bloodied soil has been gone for years. It's only been seven years since that happened. My family runs this busyness so of course I inherited it." She looks up at the building, still looking rather new. She moves to Al's left arm cleaning it. "You guys must be the full metal alchemists your mechanical parts are all dirty! Here I'm sure you guys need a bath, there's a hotel around here that NEVER gets robbed."

"What's so special about that one hotel?" Ed looks up in question as Al asks his question.

"Well it's the hotel that's meant for the rich and the state alchemists. And so everyone that's rich stays there and has someone else get things for them, so that they don't get mugged. The state alchemists, well we haven't had one in so long you'd probably stay there for free." She smiles beginning to work on Al's left foot.

"What your name?" Ed asks.

"My name, Violet. I know that you guys are state alchemists but what are your real names?" She looks up curiously.

"I'm Edward, this is my brother Al. though Al's not apart of the state alchemy." Ed points out.

"Nice to meet you boys!" She puts out her hand and shakes both their hands. And gets to work on Al's right foot. "You boys had better be careful here, I know you're tough from the stories I hear, but people here they don't really care to hurt you only steal your wallet, so they don't get killed by the Modly (said Mod-lee) family."

"Who are they?" Ed asks.

"They're the richest family in town, they've become the unofficial owners of the town. They raise taxes all the time. I have a hard time just putting food in my belly. Bet you had a hard time moving around didn't you?" She pats Al's right foot showing that she's done with him.

"Yes Ma'am." Al nods.

Violet smiles, "You don't have to call me that, just call me Violet."

"So Violet, why do these guys get away with this all the time?" Ed asks looking up curiously.

Violet shrugs acting like it's not a big deal, "We don't really want to see what they would do to us…"

"Well they must have done something to get your attention right?" Al looks curious as well.

Violet fidgets putting away some of her tools and gets to work on Ed, though he pulls his mechanical arm away. "What happened?"

Violet looks down ashamed, "They take the women from any home that doesn't pay, it happened in the beginning when the town was just starting. They demanded our money or the women of the town would suffer for it. If the men refused to give up their wives or daughters their lives would be taken as well and the women would be considered the family's property. After two or three homes went up in flames we started paying the money, no matter how much they made us pay." Violet finishes.

"That's why you're happy to see us. I'd be happy to see the military too if that happened to us." Ed points out, "Have no fear! I'm here to help! Even if it means putting the Modly family out of business!" Ed looks dead serious.

Violet smiles and works on Ed's arm and foot letting them leave. "You boy's be careful."

"We will and thank you!" Al waves and keeps walking.

They bump into a man walking into the store, "Hey! Don't take their wallets!" Violet speaks up.

Ed and Al turn around at the man in the store seeing that he's pocketing their money. They look at one another and walk back into the store.

"Hey Violet, money time!" The sleazy looking man grins leaning over the counter.

"You took those boys wallets you have enough money!" Violet glares.

"Oh come now, they were asking for it!" He leans forward trying to touch the bottom of her chin she only bites at him. He flicks his hand away making sure she didn't bite him. "Damn bitch!" he smacks her across the face forcing her to the floor.

"That's enough!" Ed speaks up.

The man turns around and is met with a metallic fist in the face. Knocked unconscious both the boys look to Violet seeing if she's ok. "Violet!"

She gets up holding her now reddening cheek. "Boys, get your money back and go!"

"But you're-" Al tries to points out her swelling cheek.

"I've dealt with this before, just get your money and go, we all have to suffer a little until you guys help us out. The short of time is worth it." She shoos them away and orders them to get their money for the last time.

The boys walk out of the store with their money; Ed puts it into Al's tin body and seals it so that only he can get it out. Al looks to his older brother, "Brother do you think we should call in for some help?"

"What? Nah! This should be easy some thugs couldn't stop us! Com on Al lets get a room." The two walk to the hotel that Violet told them about and talk to the clerk, and after a short phone call, they're invited to stay in one of the hotel's best sweets.

"Sorry for the confusion my good sirs, if you need anything let us know ok?" The boys nod and let the man leave.

"Brother, do you think she'll be alright?" Al looks to his old brother.

"Like she said they're going to have to suffer a little before we save them, and she's willing to wait as long as they can be free of their troubles." Ed looks at the ground looking at the quality of the place. "I'll bet you they saved all that money to make this place and to keep it so well. Al, I'll be back in a little bit, I'm going to give the Modly's a little visit."

"Should I come too brother?" Al looks up curiously.

"Nah, no reason for both of us to get dirty. Don't worry about it, I'll be back before dinner!" Ed leaves the hotel telling them that he'll be back before it's time for dinner.

After a long walk and asking a few questions he finally makes it to the Modly house. He knocks a couple times, and sees a well-dressed butler open the door, "Good evening what can I do for you my good sir?"

Ed brings up his pocket watch and shows it to the man, "I'm here on busyness, I need to talk to your boss."

"Of course my good sir come in I'll get him!" He lets Ed come in and rushes to get his master.

Ed looks around, seeing all sorts of fancy things everywhere. He sees some of the sleazy bandits take down a bag down to their basement, curious what's in the bag he follows. He looks from the stairwell to see Violet being tied to a bed with chains, and unconscious, with all of her clothes still on. 'What in the world are they going to do to her?!' he sees them pull off her bandana and roll it up using it as a blind fold. "Put something into her mouth she's a bitter." One of the men speaks up.

The opening of the door behind himself surprises Ed, he turns to have a butt of a gun hit him in the face knocking him unconscious, and tumble down the stairs.

The master of the house glares at the alchemist, "Damn state dogs! They always ruin everything." He hands the gun to his butler, "When we're done with him he'll have the nicest funeral."

A little bit of blood runs down the side of Ed's face as he's picked up. "Tie him up! Do with him what you will I just want to hear some screams!" The master turns and walks away.

The bandits look at one another and grin an evil grin. Tying him up to a chair right by Violet.

(SC)

Al looks outside very worried about what happened to his brother, the knock on the door has been the fifth one since they served dinner. "My good sir, where is the your brother, he said that he'd be here before dinner would be set, it's been two hours since then."

Al looks down at his hands and looks up to the doorman, "I'll be leaving, I'll return with him."

"But sir the doors will be locked in a few hours!"

"That's all I'll need!"

(SC)

Ed awakens to the movement of sheets against a bed, everything seems blurry, and he feels a terrible throb on his forehead, he looks around and quickly he sees Violet trying to get out of he chains with no clothes on, her skin cut in several area's. He quickly looks away blushing madly. "V-Violet!"

She stops and looks around, "Ed? Edward is that you?"

"Y-yea… um… where are we?" Ed closes his own eyes trying to keep the image of her slightly bloodied body out of his own mind.

"I'd guess we're at the Modly's, I couldn't pay their tax… but why are you here?!" She looks in his general direction. "Also why is it so cold?"

"T-That's because… you don't have any clothes on… and you've been hurt." He tries not to sound guilty of seeing her naked.

"Oh my word!" She tries to struggle even more out of her chains, trying to get free. "What happened to you Ed?"

"I got caught snooping around…" He looks at himself and sees that his mechanical arm has been taken off. His face pales madly and suddenly remembers that day when he and Winry where abducted by that murderer. Though this time he's in ropes instead of chains.

He looks at the stairs seeing the men who'd brought down Violet. "So you're both awake now eh? Now the fun can begin!"

"What do you mean by fun you sick bastards!?" Ed glares at them.

"Well my boy you get front row seats to watch your little girlfriend tortured to death! If you're lucky we might get bored and just kill you!"

"You-"

"You guys leave the boy out of this! I didn't think you were so low as to harm children!" Violet speaks up. "Leave my cousin out of this! He's visiting town…"

"Really, he said he's an alchemist, in fact we talked to the hotel he's staying at, he's the Full Metal Alchemist. That's not good for us! So you see every hero has his or her end! Isn't that right mister Elric?"

Ed glares at them, trying to get something out to help him out.

"I don't care what he is, you touch him in anyway that's inappropriate and I bite my tongue off and suffocate on my own blood! Not much fun since you guys love to hear women scream!" Violet speaks up again.

Ed lowers his head, 'I need to help her!' he moves his hand around getting ready to untie the ropes.

"Fine we wont touch him, but we'll find a way to make him scream!" one of the men lashes at Violet with a whip, lashing her leg. Violet whimpers out in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Ed looks to her seeing the large gash on her leg. He looks to them, glaring at them. "Leave her alone!"

"Make us!" The give Violet two more lashings across the belly.

"You bastards!" Ed tries to work quickly in getting himself untied unaware of the man behind himself.

A man behind Ed whips at him and ends up wrapping the whip around Ed's throat.

"What use is a little boy to us?" On of the men whispers to Ed.

"OH NOW YOU THINK I'M SOME IGNSIGNIFICANT CHILD THAT CAN BE EASILY OVER LOOKED AND IGNORED?" Ed growls, though his growls quickly vanish as the whip tightens around his neck. He tries to protest as one of the men grabs the screw in his hand. Though he's already put his mark on the rope.

"Your words not mine, now watch!" He smacks Ed right across the face, causeing him to gag, and gurgling sounds from the lack of air.

"I SAID DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Violet sticks out her tongue and starts biting down on it.

The sleazy jerk from earlier that day smacks one of his fellow thieves, "Idiot! We want her alive long enough to have some fun with her!"

Ed whimpers lightly unable to breathe with the whip around his neck so tight. "Vi…vio…." He falls unconscious.

"Idiot! Get that thing off his neck!"

Ed awakens again still stuck to the chair, and sees Violet beaten worse than she was before. "Violet!"

She whimpers in pain, still having the bandana covering her eyes. "Ed… please look away… Just try to go to sleep, ignore anything you hear…"

"Violet! I'm going to get you out of here!" Ed promises as he searches for the circle he put on the rope.

"How are you going to get her out of here if you can't yourself?" Ed looks to the master of the house. "I do not see him with as many bruises I'd like to see… Do I need to do everything myself!?" The tall thin man in a black suit walks up to Ed, "Why does he only have a bruise on the cheek and a bruise around his neck?" His brown eyes cold to the world, and obviously finding pleasure in all this. His black hair tied up in the back making a short pony tail.

"Because the girl was going to kill herself if we did!" One of them men points out.

"How would that be possible you IDIOTS!" He smacks one of the bumbling thieves right across the face.

"She was going to bight her tongue off sir!" Another speaks up that isn't currently on the floor.

"Then why didn't you GAG her?!" Mr. Modly turns growling at the incompetence of his own workers.

Ed looks at the floor, trying with all his might to find the transmutation circle.

"Well well…What have we here!" the master of the house pulls off Ed's pocket watch. "It seems that you my good boy wont be needing this!"

Ed grins, "No… I don't!" He makes the ropes break and quickly gets up punching the master of the house, he runs to Violet and makes a small cave in right in front of the men. Ed grabs his coat and puts it on Violet, to cover her body. "Violet! Are you ok, can you walk?"

"Ed…" She sounds half asleep.

Ed pulls off the bandanna, looking into her eyes seeing they're very glossy. "Don't worry, I'll help you get out of here!" He looks around and grabs some gauze to cover her wounds. He notices his automail arm right by the medical supplies and grabs it. He puts it into place moaning in pain. He wraps her arms and legs as much as he can. He breaks her out of the chains, and helps her get up from the bed. "Come on!"

The wall of rock, wood and dirt turns back to normal as one of the thieves uses his own alchemy.

"Shit…!" Ed looks at all the men giving terrible grins, 'How was I supposed to know that one of them is an alchemist?!'

Violet looks up and becomes very sober, though not enough to walk on her own. She falls on her knees and blocks Ed from their blows. "Don't touch him!" She holds his jacket in place to at least keep a little dignity with her.

"Or what?" Mr. Modly looks curious, folding his arms.

"You brought me here to use me, than do so but leave him out of it!" She speaks up hoarsely

The men look at one another and give their cruelest smiles. "Well the boy doesn't want us to touch you and you don't want us to touch him so why don't you touch each other?"

Ed's face pales greatly, and looks down at Violet. She turns to him and taps his shoulder with her right index finger, she looks back over her shoulder at the monsters at her back, "There I touched him, it's amazing he's human! Unlike you!" Ed looks at her still a little confused about what's going on.

"You know what I meant bitch!" The master speaks up as one of the men kicks her back forcing her to fall on him.

She holds the jacket in place and looks into Ed's eyes, completely terrified. She shuts her eyes tight, "I refuse!" One of the men gets out a gun, points it at the ceiling and fires it. He puts the burning hot metal of the muzzle on her skin burning her badly. She squints her eyes at the pain.

Ed looks up at her, "Violet!" He whispers completely frozen.

She falls on him unconscious her pain levels to high to stay conscious, Ed looks at her, then to the men "Leave her alone! You've hurt her enough!"

"No we haven't, you see my good boy. She not only couldn't pay the tax but she told you about us so she needs to die, slowly. You on the other hand, you're a state alchemist, I don't care if you are the bastard full metal. You still need to die!" Ed pulls out his metallic arm and stabs one of the men in the gut with the transmuted blade.

"We're NOT going to die!"

"Rip that thing out of his arm!" Mr. Modly orders angrily.

"Yes boss!" Men start walking up to Ed ready to attack.

Ed pulls Violet with him, as he slides along the ground, "Violet wake up please!" He shakes her a little trying to awaken her.

Violet looks at Ed and holds onto his arm, "What are you boys going to do when you don't have anyone to play with anymore?"

"What are you talk about this time, you bitch?" one of the thieves speaks up.

"Well there's a gigantic knife sitting right here in front of me WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Violet glares at her captors. She looks to Ed with a look of sadness. He shakes his head no. "I'm sorry Ed…"

"No! I wont let you!" Ed transmutes his metallic arm back to normal.

"Ed… please save everyone…and just kill me… or they'll make me do things…" Violet breaks into tears trying to hold herself together, "I could never live with doing." She hugs Ed "Do it Ed… please… Kill me…"

"He can't do it sweety, and well we're still waiting for a show!" The men grin some chuckle.

Ed looks around, trying to see if there's anything he can use around him, which wouldn't also kill them in the process.

"Ed… I don't want to do it! Please just kill me! And get out… I know you can, just please! It's only one sacrifice."

"But I shouldn't have to either!" Ed looks to her seeing that she's completely given up.

"I don't want to scare you worse then what's already happened, I don't want you to have terrible dreams that make you scream when you wake in the night. I don't want you to suffer like I have suffered! Ed please!" Ed looks at the men behind her grinning waiting for their said show.

"This is taking too long!" One of the men grabs Violet and throws her to the side, causing her to hit her head against the wall. He picks up Ed by the neck, "Come on pig squeal!"

Ed glares at the man transmuting his arm and stabbing the man in the arm, "Oink!" He moves his arm around to cut deeper, making the man scream in pain.

As soon as Ed reaches the ground five other men tackle him, one taking out his arm to prevent another little accident, Ed almost yells in pain from them taking out his automail so violently. After getting over the pain Ed squirms around trying to get free.

The master grins and takes off his jacket and shirt, only leaving his bare hairless chest, "I've never done this with a young man before, so it might hurt, a lot!" He laughs.

One of the men reaches for Ed's pants, "WOW! What the hell ar-…" Ed tries to get a grip of what's happening around himself, suddenly it hits him like a ton of bricks "OH MY GOD!" Ed starts squirming harder and faster, "GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!"

"Now, now that's not very nice little boy!" one of the men rubs his hand gently against Ed's cheek.

"Yea he looks enough like a woman, maybe he'll scream like a woman too!" Another feels Ed's left leg seeing that it's automail too. "Uh-oh! This has to be taken away too, no kicking for you!" He rolls up Ed's pants taking off the leg, not bothering taking off the boot.

"AHHHH" Ed yells in pain as they rip out his leg. "VIOLET! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" Ed squirms around as hard as he can, moving his head back and forth trying to do anything to be free, kicking his foot, anything to keep that terrible pervert away.

"Yes cry for help, it just makes me want you even more!"

"NO YOU PERVERTED BASTARD I'LL SLICE OFF YOUR BALLS!" Ed kicks his foot which is quickly pinned to the ground.

"Such big words from such a little man…" Mr. Modly walks up to Ed looking down at him with a cruel smile.

"GET OFF ME NOW!" Ed watches in horror as they rip off his under shirt and start at his pants again. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP IT!"

"Yes scream…" The master kisses Ed's forehead and lips softly though gets a bloody lip very quickly. "You little PUNK!" He punches Ed in the face and gut, forcing out of his lungs. Though begins to play with Ed's hair, "Yes you do look a lot like a lady, such pretty hair for a boy."

**BOOM!**

Everyone stops what they're doing to watch Violet shoot Mr. Modly, "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" She shoots him again and again, till there are no more bullets in the gun. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" She looks at the others, "I told you I would not allow you to touch him inappropriately!"

One of the men punches her in the gut, "Just cause the boss ain't here doesn't mean we can't have fun with you both!"

"NO! VIOLET!" Ed tries to get up again and is roughly pushed to the ground, "GET OFF ME! NOW!" Ed leans his head back as tears fall down the side of his face.

"Or what little alchemist? You can't touch the ground to make anything, so what?" The alchemist thief grins nibbling on Ed's fingers, feeling his arm. Another starts to reach for Ed's boxers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOMEONE HELP ME! AL HELP ME VIOLET SOMEONE!" He feels them touch his chest as another starts to feel down his boxers, "YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME PUKE!"

One man gets out his knife, "Keep yelling kid and you'll get to see what your intestines look like!" He cuts Ed's side just deep enough to leave a large gash with out harming any origins.

Ed whimpers out in pain, trying to keep his body away from the knife more importantly their hands. Tears flow down and across his face as he moves about.

"BROTHER!" Al Rushes in punching men out of the way, the army coming to rush the men out of the room, beating them before they get another chance to touch either of the hostages. Al kneels down and sees the state of his brother, his shirt ripped and chest bared to the world with blood running down his side from the gash. He doesn't know if he should touch his brother considering his current state, his boxers slightly pulled down but not far enough to show anything, his pants obviously torn down to his ankles, both prosthetic limbs seemed to have been taken off. "Brother… what happened… are you alright?"

Ed looks to his brother, using his one elbow to support him to look at his brother, his left arm looked the worst, cuts bruises everywhere. "Al…" Tears fall down his cheeks, "You… you came…." Ed hugs his metallic brother weeping.

Al looks to his brother with sympathy, hugging his brother, "I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner." He gives his brother some extra support so that he doesn't fall from the imbalance.

The soldiers murmur amongst themselves as they take the girl out of the room, not sure if it truly is Full Metal in such a pitiful state. Mustang enters the room seeing the torn Edward crying in the embrace of his brother almost completely naked. "Men leave… NOW!" the soldiers leave the three alone. "Ed… what happened?" Mustang kneels patting Ed's back.

Ed pulls up his pants, still terrified from the incident, trying to hold as much dignity and bile he can. Though more importantly trying to hold himself together. He tries to use Al to hide his shame. "I understand… you don't have to tell me now, just tell me when you're ready." Mustang gets up and starts to leave.

"Mustang…"

"Yes Ed?" He turns to look at them.

"Where were you? You came so quickly…" Ed's voice sounding emotionless, almost that of a broken soul.

"When I heard from your brother that you went missing for more than ten hours it worried me. So I came right away."

"How long have I been gone?"

"22 hours, Mustang was on his way anyway." Al speaks up. "He was the back up the we requested for this town before we got here, remember we said this might be a bigger problem than we might be able to handle?"

"I see…"

"Edward ARE you going to be ok?" Mustang tries to make sure that he still has his best alchemist staying in the military.

"…"

"Brother?"

"Lets get some sleep Al…" Ed gets up making sure that his pants are going to stay in place.

"Brother… did they do anything to you?" Al looks up to his brother.

"…" Ed grabs his small black jacket putting it on, his eyes dead with little emotion. His mind rushing with everything that just happened, so quickly, though he must have been put out for some time both times to have been gone that long.

"Brother?"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT AL!" Ed glares at his brother, then flinches back, his eyes wide and afraid and what he might have just done, he didn't mean to yell at him.

"Brother…" Al backs up a little not sure what to do, or what might have occurred he just knew they were all attacking him all at once. People talking but mainly Edward Yelling for help.

"Lets just get back to the hotel…" Ed looks for his prosthetic limbs putting them on, whimpering as they connect to his body once more. He limps feeling the bruises on his ankle. 'That's what she was talking about… she didn't want to hurt me… but I couldn't kill her…'

Al bows to Mustang and hurries to follow his brother.

(SC)

The next day Ed goes to visit Violet at the hospital, he'd gotten word about how Mustang would finish up here and that Ed could take a holiday off to get his mind off of what happened. Ed told Mustang about what they did to Violet and to himself. The thought of them touching him made him want to puke all over again. He didn't want to tell his brother since; it would be too terrible to tell, even if they didn't potentially do anything of real harm except for the bruises and the laceration on his left side, which was stitched yesterday.

He walks into Violets room with some flowers. She smiles at him, "Hey."

"Hey… They wont be bothering you anymore, nor anyone else around here that wants to take your money…." Ed still looks a bit distant.

"I see, thank you so much, I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Ed looks down at the ground, "I know why you didn't do it… Why you ignored what they told you to do…" A couple tears fall down his cheeks.

"Ed…"

"I… I wanted to thank you… for trying to protect me…" He tries to wipe away the tears.

"Ed you're only what 14, 15 of course I had to… you're a very brave young man, and doing something like that to a young man could destroy him. You have to be brave for the people, and when you are, the people will gladly be brave for you."

Ed looks at her a little confused.

"You help people so much people look forward to meeting you! You're a hero to many, and for someone insignificant like me could help you, I'd do it, not just for this town but for everyone in the state." Violet smiles at Edward trying to help him feel better.

"I see…" Ed smiles a little.

Violet rubs the tears out of Ed's eyes. "Don't worry about it, I'll heal, everyone does eventually. Try to forget about what happened, and think about how happy you can make yourself and others, ok?"

Ed's smiles bigger and nods, "Yea… I'll be brave for the people."

"That's a boy, your mother must be very proud of you. If my sons lived up to be your age, I'd have hoped they'd have been just like you, and your brother…" Violet closes her eyes, "I'm going to take a nap, you should probably go, you don't want to waste you time here."

Ed stands up and holds her hand, "You get better, I'll come and check up on you so you better watch out!"

Violet smiles, "Thanks Ed."

Ed leaves the hospital and sees his brother, giving his brother a big brave smile. "Ready Al?"

"Yes, lets go!"

(SC)

Ed and Al are on another train to another city, though this time for pleasure and not busyness. "It's going to be so nice to relax for a bit don't you think so brother?" Al looks out the window happily.

Ed looks at his brother, still oh so innocent; he speaks up half heartedly, "Yea…" He looks out the window of the train car, 'How can I forget it? What they did… what I couldn't do… I feel so low.'

Al looks to his brother even more worried, "Brother, please tell me, if no one else."

Ed looks to his brother keeping his silence. After a minute or two he returns his attention to the outside world.

"I wouldn't tell anyone!" Al looks a little disappointed. "I want to know… Cause brother, I want to know what you went through."

Ed looks to his younger brother, wanting to protect him from such a horror, he'd even protect it from Winry. No one but his commanding officer needed to know about what happened to give the proper sentence. "You don't need to hear it Al… It's too… terrible." Ed almost shivers at the thought of being looked upon as such a weak thing, '…what they said… I look and scream like a woman…'

"Brother…" Al tries to take his brothers hand though watches as his brother fidgets away from even his little brother. "Please… I want to help."

"You did…" Edward sighs, giving a gentle smile to his brother, "You saved me from a terrible fate, as weird as it sounds, but you did. Thank you, I don't trust anyone more than I do you Al. It's just that for the next couple of days I really don't want to be touched. That ok?" Ed gives his brother a sad smile, a mask of a smile one could say.

Alphonse nods lightly, "I'll remember that brother… But please I would like to know. When you're ready that is." Al leaves his brother alone to think to himself sitting in another chair slightly far away from his brother to give him room.

Ed thinks to himself, thinking about what she said, 'I don't want you to have terrible dreams that make you scream when you wake in the night. If that wasn't the worst they could have done then I don't want to know!' Edward pulls his knees up to his chest lying his chin on them to watch the world pass on by. 'I'm sorry Al… I can't tell you, if what Mustang said is true, that that could have been so much more worse, then I don't want you thinking what could have been worse!' Ed closes his eyes half way looking through the world; 'I don't want you to suffer anymore than you have to in the suit of armor…'

(Fin)


End file.
